1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a DC-to-AC conversion apparatus and a method of operating the same, and more particularly to a DC-to-AC conversion apparatus and a method of operating the same which are applied to a solar photovoltaic power generation system.
2. Description of Related Art
Reference is made to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 are a circuit diagram and a schematic block diagram of a control circuit of a prior art DC-to-AC power conversion system, respectively. The DC-to-AC power conversion system receives a DC input voltage Sdc and converts the DC input voltage Sdc into a three-phase AC output voltage Sac. More specifically, the DC-to-AC power conversion system includes a three-phase three-arm inverter. As shown in FIG. 1, the symbol labeled “a” represents a-phase of the three-phase system, the symbol labeled “b” represents b-phase of the three-phase system, and the symbol labeled “c” represents c-phase of the three-phase system.
The traditional three-phase three-arm inverter needs more switch components, for example, one phase thereof needs at least four switch components, such as Sa1, Sa2, Sa3, and Sa4 in the phase a. In addition, a disadvantage of a larger leakage current exists when the three-phase three-arm inverter is controlled and operated (as shown in FIG. 2).
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a DC-to-AC conversion apparatus to omit the circuit components in one phase so as to reduce the number of switches, output inductors, and further to maintain the voltage across the capacitors at the DC input side accurately equal to a half of the DC input voltage.